Gambling with Turnips
by Flip Up and Over in Happiness
Summary: Luxord has a spark of genius involving time travel and turnips! What are the goods - or bads - of this? Axel and Demyx are just...there. Just a silly little oneshot, really, but it could turn into a story!


**Just something based on what my brother did in Animal Crossing once. Sorry for the kind of poor quality! It's the first time I've written anything in months! **

**Oh yeah, this is supposed to be a oneshot, but...I suppose it could possibly go into a series. We'll see!**

**- Le**** Flip**

* * *

Life in Organization XIII, while eventful enough, did have the tendency to become too methodical and boring for the Nobodies. Everyone, including the Superiors, had experienced that same "I'm in a rut" state of mind before.

To remedy this, Xemnas, number I, allowed the construction of a lounge next to the Gray Area. The lounge was instantly popular, as it was comfortable, equipped with a TV, video game sets, and a snack/drink bar for all of the members' needs. The game systems were especially well liked, and over time it became apparent that, for whatever reason, one game in particular was favored...

"Alright gents, it's my turn." Luxord said one day, walking into the lounge with a triumphant smile. "Log off so I can get to my city."

"Aw but we just started!" Demyx whined, pulling off the Wii remote and handing it over, "And I caught a lot of fish to sell to Tom Nook too!"

That game was Animal Crossing: City Folk. It was wildly popular by all of the members, and Xemnas had to have Zexion tinker with the Wii to read four different save datas. The Organization had split itself up into four towns, and there was an unspoken competition going on to see whose town would be the best.

"Sorry, luv, I have something to test out." Luxord said, sitting down and smiling.

"And what's that?" Axel, who shared a town with Demyx, asked as he sat on the couch.

Luxord simply sat down next to them and opened up the talk with Rover. Honestly, he found the cat a little creepy, but he paid him no mind as he clicked on **Other things...**

"Other things, huh? That's sort of vague...what do you mean exactly?" Rover asked and Luxord hit** Set date/time.**

"Hey! Marluxia's going to kill you if you mess up the time too much and kill his flowers!" Axel warned, knowing how fanatical Marluxia was with keeping Etoile's perfect town status. He had a fair right to-after all, of the four towns, it was the only one with a status like that.

"Relax. I am only sending the clock forward to tomorrow." Luxord replied, turning his attention to the game.

"Why?" Demyx piped up, "What's so special about Sunday?"

"Nothing, number IX, nothing. Sunday _morning, _however..."

Luxord wandered around Etoile for a bit, catching a few fish and watering some dying flowers (because Marluxia would be furious if anything died), before making his way to the town hall. Going in, his smartly dressed avatar, suited up in a blue argyle sweater, monocle, and short blond hair, hurried over to the ABD. Axel and Demyx were surprised when Luxord drew out his whole fortune, about 105,000 bells. He went back to his house and picked up all of his furniture, of which he had a lot, and made a few trips to Nookington's to sell it all. By the end of the cleanout, his wallpaper and floors were designs and only a classic wardrobe held the few pieces of furniture he kept. But of course, now he had 165,000 Bells.

"...Dude! GracieGracie isn't worth that!" Demyx laughed, "You probably couldn't even buy wallpaper with that anyways!"

"It's not for Gracie." Luxord clucked as he left the Town Hall, "It's for Joan."

"...You're going to spend one hundred grand on the boar?" Axel asked incredulously. "That's so stupid! Don't you have a mortgage to pay?"

Luxord nodded, and continued looking for the turnip seller. The Wii remote waved around slightly as he rushed his avatar to all the corners of Etoile, eventually slowing down to stop and fish. "I do, but this is my idea. I will spend my money on Joan's turnips, then advance the clock to find a day when Tom Nook's stock prices are the highest. With however much that is, and how many turnips I get, I could wind up with even more money than before! The idea is beauty in itself."

Axel rested his elbow on the armrest of the couch and set his chin on it, watching the screen with an arched brow.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Very sure." Luxord said confidently as he finally found Joan and bought his turnips. "I'm the lord of time _and _gambling. This will be grand!"

"I think it's sorta smart!" Demyx chirped, "But I'll stick to catching and selling fish. I'm good at it, eheh."

Luxord nodded and went back to his house, setting the many, many bunches of turnips out on the floor. He was radiating confidence as he clicked **Save **and sat back to let the game prepare itself for his streak of sheer brilliance.

"You are, but this will make me that much closer to paying off my debt to Nook! Of course, negotiating that cheapskate raccoon's prices will be tricky. But, I don't believe turnips go bad when left indoors, so all's well." number X nodded, going through the motions with Rover and changing the date to the day after Sunday.

"Alright, and...here goes." Luxord took a breath and, without going in to check on his turnips, went racing through the town to Nookington's to talk to the infamous "cheapskate raccoons."

Axel and Demyx watched, bemused, as Luxord sold off his unnecessary fish and bugs and asked about the stock prices. While he was doing that, the two eventually started commenting on the store.

"I have to wonder though...why does a raccoon need a tuxedo?" Axel asked.

"Uh...I dunno. Why do hedgehog girls make clothes?" Demyx countered, smiling.

"I guess. But what I really don't get? Why is that creepy puma-whatever a fortuneteller?! What's her name, ahh...Katrina?" Axel wondered.

"80 bells? That's not nearly enough!" Luxord groaned, turning the game off. He restarted it and went back to Rover, musing aloud.

"Hm...well, I made another good ten-thousand bells selling fish and insects...I'll go back to Sunday and buy more turnips, then. No harm in that." he reasoned.

Axel and Demyx looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to see how Luxord's whole gamble would turn out.

Luxord shifted the time back to Sunday morning and sought Joan out again. He bought three more bunches of turnips and, not wanting to leave them in his pockets, went back to his house. He had closed his eyes to think by then, letting sound guide him through the motions of opening the door and going inside. He was thinking about all of the Bells he would get for this little endeavor, then all the Bells he would get in similar ventures in the future. Stupendous! Then Marluxia wouldn't have a reason to brag anymore. Sure, getting a perfect town status was nice, but being the first to pay off the complete debt was even better.

He was surprised when Axel and Demyx suddenly shouted, "Whoa!" and broke out into raucous laughter. Confused, Luxord opened his eyes and froze. To his horror, the rows and rows of turnips he had set out on his bare floor were brown in color, with a curving bite mark of some sort to show they were rotten. It took him a moment to process, then shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Axel was laughing too hard to answer, and Demyx was also. Zexion appeared, drawn by the shout, and took one look at the screen to understand.

"...turnips go bad if you go back in time." he told them, "I tried it as an experiment once and it failed. Of course, I had only bought one bunch of turnips. I imagine you sold everything you owned for this?"

Luxord nodded dumbly and Zexion shook his head, turning around to leave. Axel and Demyx had fallen over each other by now, still laughing their heads off. In a fit of anger, he jabbed the power button on the Wii remote and flung it at the ground.

"I am never playing that accursed game again!" he declared, turning and leaving the lounge quickly.

Alone again, Axel and Demyx slowly sat up and took deep breaths, recovering from their fit. Axel looked after Luxord and laughed again, turning around to punch Demyx playfully in the arm.

"Well, he'll get over it in a year or two. Super Smash Brothers?" he asked.

"Definitely!" exclaimed the Nocturne as he knelt down next to the Wii. He tossed another remote at Axel, turned on the game, and some level of peace was restored to the lounge. Some level, because they could hear Luxord cursing the game a few rooms away.


End file.
